


Couples Costume

by literaryoblivion



Series: Freck's Inktober [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Vampires, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: Stiles shows Derek his costume that matches his, and Derek is less than impressed.





	Couples Costume

“I vant to drink your blood,” Stiles says with the most ridiculous accent he can muster. He stands in front of Derek in a black cape that he holds up and fake pointy vampire teeth, complete with fake blood running down his chin.

“Really? That’s your costume?” Derek says with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Stiles says, moving his hands to his hips. “This is a great costume, and it compliments yours, so we’re still doing a couples costume, so hah!”

Derek rolls his eyes. They had had a huge argument over the fact that Stiles was so insistent that they wear a couples costume this year at the Halloween block party. Derek had refused, insisting that the couples costumes they had to choose from were terrible and expensive, and he’d rather just go as a werewolf because it meant it was free.

“Vampire and werewolf?” Derek reiterates.

“Uh, yeah, totally goes together. Both of them fight over Bella, it works.”

This time Derek is pretty sure his eye roll can be seen from space. “I’ve changed my mind. I’m not going.”

“Derek!” Stiles whines. “We have to go, we already promised to bring pie.”

Derek frowns, arms crossed, sitting on the couch. Slowly, Stiles approaches until he’s straddling Derek on the couch. He looks ridiculous with the fake teeth and blood and cape that he’ll probably be choked by before the night is out, Derek’s sure. But he’s pouting at Derek, and damn it, Derek has a very difficult time telling Stiles no when he looks like that.

“Dereeek,” Stiles sings, hands coming up to his shoulders, pout on full blast. “Please can we go as vampire and werewolf, who against all odds fell in love even though they are sworn enemies?”

With a sigh, Derek leans his head back and uncrosses his arms. “Fine. But you mention Twilight or Bella, and I’m gone.”

“Deal,” Stiles says triumph clear in his voice. He pecks Derek on the lips; it’s not comfortable with his fake teeth, and the imitation blood gets on Derek’s face.

Stiles climbs off and goes to grab his shoes and the pie sitting on the counter.

“Don’t let Mark from down the street see you, by the way,” Derek adds before disappearing in the bathroom to change into his costume (he might go as a werewolf but he tries to dress it up a little so people still think it’s a costume with torn shirt, torn pants).

“Why?” Stiles calls out. “It’s not like he’s a vampire.”

Derek doesn’t say a word but smirks at himself in the mirror as he lets his fangs and claws out.

Suddenly, Stiles is standing in the doorway. “Mark is not a vampire, is he?”

His question is met with more silence as Derek decides to add a little fake blood that Stiles left on the counter to his shirt and hands.

“Derek, he’s not… oh my god, our neighbor is a vampire. Derek, oh my god!”

Derek just laughs to himself as he pushes past Stiles and leaves, listening to Stiles rant about all the signs and that he should’ve realized it sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
